Cybernetic Trainer Boy
by Lucardevoir
Summary: Two years ago, a tragic accident caused 23-year-old Jerry Otaku to have parts of his body replaced by machinery. Now, in the year 2105, he lives in a sub-standard apartment with his best friend, a rescued Pichu named Spike. What will Jerry do when his landlord does something nobody ever expected? Especially from the grandson of the illustrious Professor Oak!
1. Chapter 1

"Spike, I'm home!"

I locked the apartment door behind me, then proceeded into the living room where I plopped down on the couch. I grabbed a can of Penzoil and dripped it into the joints of my left arm, getting the gears running again after a long day of work.

Spike, my Pichu, fell from nowhere into my lap and gave me a hug. "Hey Jerry! How was work?" He asked, his spiky left ear twitching. My brows furrowed as he grinned awkwardly, his hazel-coloured eyes darting from me to the bedroom door. "Spike, what've you done?" I asked. "N-nothing!"

I stood, causing Spike to fall to the floor, and walked towards my bedroom door. As I reached for the doorknob, the sensor in my metallic left hand began beeping, indicating a wild Pokémon was nearby. I closed my eyes, pinched the bridge of my nose, and sighed. "Spike, who did you let in?"

Spike knows wild Pokémon aren't allowed in the building. Heck, the only reason ANY Pokémon were allowed was because most of the tenants were ex-champions of our fair region of Britten and held some legal authority. The landlord really doesn't like Pokémon. Anybody caught with a Pokémon that didn't have a Pokéball to go into was evicted on the spot.

"He was really sick! Almost deflated! I couldn't just leave him!" Spike answered, worries evident in his voice. Ok. Narrows it down to two possibilities, Drifloon or Drifblim. And since I could still breath, it was a Drifloon. "Dennis wouldn't have made it if I didn't help!"

"Alright, but I'll have to talk to Dennis." I said, stepping into the darkened bedroom. I flicked the light switch to 'on' and walked to the bedside, seeing a very pale Drifloon lay on the pillow. It looked a little, uh, flat compared to most Drifloon and its eyes were closed.

I crouched down by the bed and gently shook the poor balloon-like creature to wake it. "Hey, how do you feel?" I asked in the softest voice I could manage. Dennis' eyes fluttered open and looked in my direction, probably studying my face. "I-I need air."

I pulled out a luxury ball and held it in the palm of my metallic hand. "I'll need to take you to a Pokémon Centre." I explained, and Dennis pulled a string-like arm from the bed and tapped the button on the front of the ball in my hand.

"Spike! Get your coat!"


	2. Chapter 2

Cybernetic Trainer Boy

Chapter 2

I sprinted down the corridor, Spike clutching to my shoulder. We passed Gary, our landlord and grandson of the great Professor Oak, and he hollered something about 'abominations' or 'eviction' or something. He never really liked me. I waved to Champion DJ just before I charged through the front doors.

The streets were surprisingly empty today, with not a single person in sight. The breeze sent a chill down my spine despite the glaring sun. I wondered why that was until the sensor in my arm went off. "I should have known it was you, Chill." I said aloud. A Weavile stepped out from behind a fruit stand and smirked. "You are the only person I can't sneak up on, and I've taken on Hunter J!"

Chill decided to walk with us to the Pokémon Centre, showing off new tricks she developed. One such trick involved making my wallet 'disappear'. She did give it back though, proving that there was a good side to her 'bad girl' style. Either that or she just liked me.

We arrived at the Pokémon Centre at about 1 and walked in, straight to the front desk. Chill sat on the edge of the desk with Spike in her lap while I rang the small service bell. Nurse Joy walked in from the back room with a hairbrush and smiled. "Hello there, how can I help you?"

"Hey Joy." I said, smiling back. "Spike let another sick Pokémon into the appartment, a Drifloon this time, and I was wondering if you could take a look." Joy smiled again and held her hand out. I passed her the luxury ball and took Spike and Chill to the waiting/play room. Spike ran off to where all the other 'baby' Pokémon were (even though he was a level 27), and Chill decided to go flirt with/torture a few of the older males.

I slumped into a large red been bag and sighed. This was going to be a long wait. I pulled a pair of headphone from my pocket and plugged them into my left shoulder. The best thing about being a cyborg? MP3 built into your body.


	3. Chapter 3

Cybernetic Trainer Boy

Chapter 3

"Will Jerry Otaku please come to the front desk."

I stood up slowly and yawned. I must have fallen asleep. Spike had curled up in my lap, and Chill was lay on a bench not too far away. "You awake, Chill?" I called, to which she waved half-heartedly and stood. We made our way to the front desk where Joy was stood with a now healthy Dennis floating beside her. He waved happily at me and I smiled.

"He should be right as rain, now!" Joy said, handing the Luxury Ball back to me. "Poor thing had been seriously abused. I just can't believe anybody could do that to a Pokémon." I saw Chill sneer at that remark, but decided to ask her later. This was about Dennis after all. We walked outside and I turned to the magenta ballon next to me. "Alright, I guess this is goodbye." I said. Spike gasped and even Chill looked a little upset. "Look, you're not mine. Not really. I don't like forcing Pokémon into anything, so I'm going to release you."

I looked into my arm for what seemed like the millionth time that day, opened the PC compartment and was about to hit the release button only to be hit in the face with a Weather Ball attack. I looked up to see Dennis frowning at me. "Did you even THINK to ask what I wanted?" I was stunned. Never had anybody ever been that angry with me. I smiled softly and cleared my thought. "Dennis, would you like to be my Pokémon?" He nodded.

Around five minutes later I was back at my apartment packing. I had invited Chill to dinner and was instantly evicted when Cyrus saw her. So now I was moving most of my stuff into my parent's garage while the rest came with me on a well deserved journey throughout the Ledan region. I fell asleep on my parents couch after the last box was out away and dreamt of all the Pokémon I would meet.

The next morning I ate half the fridge, left enough money to restock and left the house all before 8am. I reached the edge of town by 8:10 and about to enter the forest when...

"Now, you weren't gonna leave without saying goodbye, were you?" I turned around and smiled, happy to see Chill leaning non chalantly on a wall. "Well, I'm not sure where exactly you call home, so..." I grinned sheepishly. She stood and walked over to me, a grim look on her face. "I don't call anywhere that." She explained, and I frowned. "I was getting tired of this place, and kinda... I dunno..."

"If you wanna come with us, you are welcome to."


	4. Chapter 4

Cybernetic Trainer Boy

Chapter 4

I walked through the woods slowly, looking around myself as non-chalantly as possible. Inside I was giddy for my first wild encounter, but I forced myself to act cool. If not for me, then for Chill. Poor girl seemed upset about something...

"Uh, Chill? You okay?" I asked, looking down. We've hung around in the forest before and she always leapt from branch to branch. Now she just walked solemnly along, staring into space. She never answered me, so I nudged her side to get her attention. I was confused when she cringed.

"Chill, are you alright?" I asked, worried. Throughout all the time I've known Chill, she has never cringed. "Y-yeah, I'm fine." She replied, smiling weakly. "Just bad memories, ya know?" I wasn't convinced, but I'd rather not push and lose her friendship. So I just nodded.

We continued walking until the locator in my arm started beeping like mad.

*BZZT! BZZT! POKEMON DETECTED! STATUS: IN DANGER*

Chill looked at me. I looked at Spike... or where Spike should have been. Instead there was empty space and the smallest rustle to the left. I sighed and ran after him, Chill right behind me. I pulled out Dennis's Luxury Ball and threw it into the air. "Look for any Pokémon that look like they're in danger. Or Spike!"

He floated up, searching the forest from above. Chill helped me look on the ground. Soon enough, we had found Spike attacking a wild Houndoom to the best of his ability. On the floor, in a pool of what I'm guessing was its own blood, was an Eevee. It looked pretty beaten up, with bite marks all over its body. It had obviously ran into this Houndoom at a bad time.

"Dennis, help Spike! Rain Dance then Weather Ball!" I yelled, enraged. Chill ran over to the Eevee, snatching my bag on her way past. I saw her pulling out a first aid kit before I was knocked off my feet by a Dark Pulse attack. "Jerry!" Spike cried frantically. "I'm fine!" I replied, staggering to my feet. "Focus!"

The skies overhead began to cloud up, meaning Dennis was initiating his Rain Dance. Spike looked at me and grinned. "Dennis, now!" He yelled, sparking up. Dennis fired an orb of glowing weather energy at the Houndoom, resulting with a direct hit. Spike shot a Thundershock straight up into the clouds, causing them to spark. Thunder could be heard rolling in from the distance. "Fire again, Dennis!" Spike ordered. Dennis fired another Weather Ball, but something was different about this one. It crackled with electrical energy. The Houndoom used Flamethrower to counter, but it quickly dissipated in the water/electric-type sphere. The Houndoom was sent flying through the air, and when it landed it scampered off in fear.

We all rushed over to the Eevee, which Chill had bandaged up and was now using some Potions. "Is it okay Chill?" Dennis asked, worry taking over his limited facial features. "She's lost a lot of blood," Chill replied, standing up with the Eevee in her arms. "But she should be fine after some sleep. I'll see what else I can do once we set up camp." I nodded and pulled out some small cubes. I placed the first one on the ground and pushed the button on top, resulting in a large tent growing out of it. The second was a spit, for food. A campfire could be made easily enough without one of these.

I went to look for firewood, and Chill gave a list of herbs to Dennis and Spike. I got back in about five minutes with enough wood for an all-night fire, Spike and Dennis not far behind me. We stopped in our tracks at what we saw, though.

Chill was sat cross-legged, with the Eevee in her lap. She had her eyes closed and was singing softly to the small fox with all the care a mother would have for their child. When I looked closer, I could see tears falling silently from her eyes.

"Hush now, quiet now. It's time to lay your sleepy head... Hush now, quiet now. It's time to go to bed~"

She began to softly pet the fox Pokemon's head, being careful her claws didn't cut the poor thing any more.

"Drifting off to sleep, the exciting day behind you. Drifting off to sleep, let the joy of dreamland find you."

I felt a tear sliding down my cheek as I sat and watched this touching moment. It was as though...

"Hush now, quiet now. It's time to lay your sleepy head... Hush now, quiet now. It's time to go to bed~"

...as though she had been a mother before...

"Hush now, quiet now. It's time to lay your sleepy head... Hush now, quiet now. It's time to go to bed~"

Authors note:

And with that, dear readers, I leave you to contemplate. I'll make a contest out of it. The person who gets to closest to the answer will have a cameo appearance.

Why is Chill so upset during this touching moment? And why does she act so motherly towards the Eevee?


	5. Chapter 5

Cybernetic Trainer Boy

Chapter 5

* I stood in a field spanning as far as the eye could see. Mist swirled around my ankles and the stars above shone dimly. I looked around, seeing nothing but the infinite horizon. I looked to my left arm, hoping the Town Map feature could help me figure out where I was. It said something that shook me to my very core.

PURGATORY - PLAIN OF SOULS

Ok. That's creepy. Why exactly am I in purgatory? I took a deep breath, let it out in a long sigh and looked around again. If any of the books I've read are right, then there should be some sort of...

There. Perfect. A reception building.

I walked slowly towards the pure white structure. Hopefully some of my questions would find their answers in there.

The glass doors swung slowly inwards as I approached. The walls of the building were a sky-blue colour with pure white furniture and a dark red carpet. The colour scheme intrigued me, but it could wait. I made my way over to the counter where, to my surprise, Mewtwo was sat with a crossword puzzle book. He was chewing on his pencil, so he must have been stuck.

I took a sly look at the book and wasn't really surprise to see that only one word was left. 11 down. I looked at the clue and allowed the gears of my mind to turn. After a second I had it figured it out.

"Firetruck."

Mewtwo jumped, throwing the book and pencil into the air. I caught the book and chuckled. He gave me a menacing glare that stopped my chuckle dead.

"What?" He asked irritably.

"11 down. SMOSH's song for polite swearing. Firetruck." I explained. He took the book from me, frowning, and looked at the space. After a second he jotted something down and put the book under the desk.

"Thanks." He muttered, calming down slightly. "I suppose you want to know why you're here?"

"If that's not too much trouble." I replied. Why am I suddenly very nervous?

"Well, it's simple really."

"..."

"..."

This is irritating. "What's simple?"

"Oh yeah! Right. Uh... crap... MEW!" I jumped as he suddenly shouted behind him. After a second Mew floated in from a back room holding two ice creams.

"Yeah?" She asked, handing one of the ice creams to Mewtwo. He took it, looked at it for a second, then remembered what he was doing.

"Why is Jerry here again?"

"Oh sweetie." Mew giggled, clearly amused. "Acres wants him to be an Archangel, remember?"

My eyes widened. An Archangel?! They're... They're...

I don't really know what they are.

"What's an Archangel?" I asked. The genetic duo gave me a look that made me feel like I was retarded. "What?"

Mewtwo sighed. "An Archangel is a special human selected by Arceus herself to carry out a mission specific to that Archangel. Some have to stop a team of evil crooks from destroying the world, others have to defend ancient artefacts of great power."

"Most of the recent Archangels became famous." Mew added. "I believe you know of Red? Or Ethan and Lyra? What about Brendan, May, Lucas, Dawn, Hilbert and Hilda?"

"Of course I've heard of those guys!" I cried. "They took down the greatest criminal minds of the century!"

"Yes. It is rather worrying that so much crime has occurred in such short time gaps."

"Anyway! You're here for a very special mission!"

"Special how?" I asked. This is getting unsettling...

"There's two." Mewtwo's face was blank and unable to read. Mew was giggling to herself, trying to steal the ice cream back from Mewtwo's hand.

"Yes. Two. The first is the same as your celebrities. A new team is arising, and we need them stopped. Arceus is very..." He paused. Mew frowned.

"She's... Disturbed by these new guys." She concluded. A clod sweat broke from my forehead and my mouth went dry. Arceus, the all-powerful Original One, wants me to stop an evil organisation that DISTURBS HER. O~Kay then.

"The second, you have already started. Tell us, how did you meet your partner? Spike, was it?" Mewtwo locked his fingers together, elbows on his desk, the stolen ice cream unnoticed. I looked at me with a soul-piercing gaze that made me gulp nervously.

"Knock off the serious act, Honeybunch!" Mew yelled. "You're scaring him!" Mewtwo sighed and relaxed, leaning back in his chair.

"Sorry. But still, how DID you meet Spike?"

"Ugh..." I tried to think back to our first meeting, but the room fading in and out distracted me.

"Oh my." Mew said, looking around frantically. Mewtwo sighed.

"We will have to continue this conversation later. Right now, you need to wake up."

"What?"

The floor opened up from below me and I began plummeting. I looked down and saw a forest, and I was rocketing towards a clearing. The closer I got, the more I could see. A campsite, a Pokémon sat by a fire and...

Me? *

I bolted upright, drenched in a cold sweat.


	6. (

All projects are on hiatus until further notice.


End file.
